kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamberge
|ability = Fire |category = Boss |jap_name = フラン・ルージュ |jap_meaning = Fran-Rouge }} Blazing General Flamberge is a boss in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. She is the second of the three Jambastion mages. General Information Flamberge has disembodied hands and red, spiked hair. She has a noticeably darker skin tone compared to the other mages, possibly from tanning herself with all of the fire she likes to use. Her eyes remain fierce instead of relaxed; her eyelashes are also at the tops of her eyes instead of the bottoms. She has a higher pitched voice compared to her sisters. She carries a flamberge and wears a dark purple beret with a red bat-like symbol in front, which Hyness also features on his hood. One of her attacks involves a cannon that shoots a large stream of fire. She is a boss in the Fortress of Shadows Jambastion. Story Flamberge, along with her sisters Francisca, Zan Partizanne, and their leader, Hyness, were banished to the edge of the galaxy by an unknown race, which is presumed to be the Ancients. According to Hyness, he and the mages were responsible for stopping a "galactic crisis", but it's unknown what the crisis was. Apparently, the Ancients banished them because they feared their power. Once they freed themselves, they began to resurrect Void Termina, whom they zealously worshiped. However, the ritual went wrong, causing the Jamba Heart to shatter and spread its negative influence across the galaxy. After Kirby defeated Meta Knight, who was struck with a shard from the Jamba Heart, the Jambastion mages land their Jambastion on Planet Popstar. Kirby faces them one by one, defeating Flamberge second, who is furious with him for having defeated Francisca.Near the end of the game, Kirby encounters Flamberge on Sizzlai Moon, where she is slacking off and taking a break. After a brief fight, Kirby follows her to their base, where he approaches their master, Hyness, who is performing the reviving ceremony. Kirby and friends approach Hyness, who faces Kirby by himself. When Kirby knocks off his hood, however, Hyness goes crazy, and hypnotizes Flamberge and her two sisters, using them as living weapons to fight Kirby. After Kirby defeats him, Flamberge is thrown into the heart of Void Termina by Hyness, along with her sisters Zan Partizanne and Francisca, all three of them still hypnotized. During the fight with Void Termina, Kirby and friends enter its body to defeat the core. They end up finding Flamberge, along with Hyness, Zan Partizanne, and Francisca, trapped inside. All four of them are ejected before the final phase of the fight. Battle Flamberge is first fought on Jambastion in the stage Inner Sanctum, serving as the sixth boss of Kirby Star Allies. She is fought on Jambastion in the stage Inner Sanctum. She wields a Flamberge, which is a wave-bladed sword. She can swing it around and do a multi-thrust attack similar to Sectonia. She can also do a downward thrust to get her sword in the ground. She then drags it across the arena. She then releases her sword, and a row of flames burst out of the cracks she made with her sword. When she gets to her second phase, she brings out her oven cannon. Before firing, a rope is at the bottom of the cannon with a fire slowly igniting it. If anyone has the Ice, Artist, or Water ability, or has the Bluster element, they can attack the cannon or extinguish its fuse, causing it to explode which will stun Flamberge. If the fire successfully reaches the cannon, it will shoot out a stream of flames. She can create multiple swords and shoot them at the ground creating pillars of fire. She can even enlarge her sword and tries to capture Kirby and co. with it. If she captures someone, she will send them flying on fire, damaging anyone when touched. This attack is similar to Francisca's ice disk attack. She is eventually fought later on Sizzlai Moon, serving as the twelfth boss. This time, her sword slashes will now shoot out balls of fire. Her oven cannon's rope will burn faster too, and she will create six swords instead of four. When using her Oven Cannon, she will move to the side of the screen to get anyone behind her. Quotes Related Quotes Etymology A flamberge is a type of sword with a wavy blade; this is the type of sword she wields. A translation of her Japanese name is Fran-Rouge. Rouge is French for "red," referencing her defining color. Fran is also used in Francisca's name, showing a relation between each other, as they are both part of the three Jambastion mages. Music Trivia * Flamberge's sword is very similar to the one created from the Sizzle Sword Friend Ability. * During her second fight, Flamberge is known as the Bringer of Flame. * Flamberge is voiced by Rie Takahashi. Artwork KSA Flamberge artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' artwork Flamberge.png|Flamberge in the 25th Anniversary art style K25th Twitter (208).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery KSA Flamberge Boss Splash screen.png|Boss splash screen DXCwVt4VwAAlpVL.jpg DWhwN0nUQAAiTID.jpg DYUM3znU8AAb_rq.jpg DXvADWMU8AAtPAt.jpg DXvAEmgUQAE8tQc.jpg Official Kirby Twitter DXp2tF9VMAA8_z7.jpg DXQGfdCVAAABEMa.jpg DWIAOyfVAAA7Vwl.jpg DWXc_4SVoAA4rio.jpg References Category:Female characters Category:Female Bosses Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Female Enemies Category:Main Characters Category:Ancients Category:Fire Enemies